In the construction or remodeling of buildings, it is often desirable or necessary to provide various surfaces with one or more coats of paint. These surfaces are often easily accessible, such as room walls, or the like; however, in some instances, these surfaces are quite difficult to reach, such as in small closet areas, or the like. Often, application of paint is a time consuming job which can be strenuous on the painter's back, neck, arms and legs. This situation is exacerbated if much of the job must be carried out in confined areas.
Many paint jobs are carried out using roller-type paint applicators. However, such applicators do not always lend themselves to use in small, confined areas. The handles on such applicators may inhibit, or even prevent, their use in such confined areas. This situation may force the painter to assume awkward positions thereby increasing the strain on his body.
While small roller-type applicators, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,902, ameliorate the situation somewhat, even these small applicators do not fully meet the problem of muscle fatique since the paiinter must still use a handle which can get in the way or require that painter to apply force to the roller through a moment arm that is ineffectively oriented.
Therefore, there is a need for a roller-type paint. applicator assembly which can be used in small, confined areas and which can be used without exerting undue strain on the user's muscles.